


quv tlhIngan 'ejDo'

by daleksigma



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksigma/pseuds/daleksigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>borgh Hargh tlhIngan 'ejDo' je 'entepray'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quv tlhIngan 'ejDo'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently attempting to learn Klingon, so this is a little experiment for me. My grammar is probably awful, and the writing style is roughly that of a six year old. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Still, I saw that there was only one Klingon language fanfic, so I thought I'd post another one. Because why not.

peng baH tlhIngan ’ejDo’. borgh 'ejDo' Dop qIp 'oH. luj peng. QIHlu'be' borgh 'ejDo'.

borgh 'ejDo' 'emDaq nargh ’entepray’. borgh 'ejDo'Daq baH 'oH. borgh 'ejDo'Daq baH tlhIngan 'ejDo'.

luj 'entepray' cha.

"baH! baH!" jach tlhIngan HoD.

'entepray' bach borgh 'ejDo'. Qaw'lu 'entepray' nuHmey.

HeD 'entepray'. ratlh tlhIngan 'ejDo' yoH.

baH tlhIngan 'ejDo' 'ej baH borgh 'ejDo'. Qaw'lu' borgh 'ejDo' je tlhIngan 'ejDo'.

quvHa' 'entepray'. quv tlhIngan 'ejDo'. noH ghoblu’DI’ yay quv law’ Hoch quv puS 'ej yayvaD Hegh tlhInganpu'. 


End file.
